Spin the Bottle!
by ZephyrHills
Summary: I love party games! *^_^* R/R, if you want more! (Relena bashing, a little 3x4)
1. Default Chapter

Title: Spin the Bottle!   
Rating: Pg-13 (I dunno, just in case.)   
Genre: Humor   
Pairings: 3x4 is the only definite pairing, but for Cassie's sake, Cassiex1   
Warnings: Relena bashing (literally) and yaoi/ shounen ai   
Disclaimer: I don't own the show but Zechs is locked in my closet.   
Let's get sloppy!  
  
(Zephyr, Cassie, the G-boys, Zechs, Noin and Catherine are sitting in a circle in this order: Heero, Cassie, Duo, Zechs, Quatre, Trowa, Catherine, Wufei, Noin, Zephyr.)  
  
Zephyr: so, Zechs, what's your sign?   
Zechs: (scared) Please stop stalking me.   
Wufei: You weakling! Don't be scared of that onna!   
Zephyr: (pulls out cattle prod) Care to repeat that?   
Wufei: (squeaky) no.   
Zephyr: Good. (Puts away cattle prod) Now, who's ready for some fun?   
Quatre: Me! Me!   
Trowa: ...   
(Obnoxious music begins playing. A high voice yells HEEEEE-ROOOO!)   
Duo: Kuso! She found us!   
(Relena prances in.)   
Relena: Heero! I missed you!   
(Heero scoots close to Cassie, who is furthest away from the pink demon.)   
Heero: Hn.   
Relena- Aw, Heero, I knew you missed me too?   
(Relena prances over to Heero and sits in his lap.)   
Cassie: (low growl)   
Heero- (flinch)   
(Cassie reaches for Zephyr's cattle prod and lunges at Relena.)   
Cassie: ATTACK!   
Relena- (running) Heero! Save me!   
Heero: (Watching quite calmly) Hn.   
Duo: Hahahahaha! Go get her Cassie!   
Cassie: (repeatedly hitting Relena on the head) DIE! DIE!   
Relena: Help! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOO!   
Heero: (cringe)   
Zephyr: Hold it now, I don't mind if you hurt her, but it's ruining the mood.   
Cassie: Fine. (Throws Relena out the door* and pouts back to her seat between Heero and Duo.)   
Duo: So, before we were so rudely interrupted, what did you have planned Zephyr?   
Zephyr: Weeeeel.. I was hoping we could play Spin the Bottle!   
Everyone: (sucks in a breath)   
Trowa: ..   
Quatre: I agree with Trowa! Let's play!   
Duo: When don't you agree with Trowa?   
Quatre: (discovering a new shade of crimson)   
(Cassie and Duo laugh so hard they fall off the couch.**)   
Zechs: If I didn't know any better I'd say those two were related.   
Zephyr: Who said they weren't?   
(Pregnant pause)   
Catherine: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight.   
Zephyr: Now, for our foreign friends, Spin the Bottle works like this. You spin a bottle, (Cassie holds up bottle like Vana White) and whosoever it should land on, you have to kiss! No exceptions.   
Heero: No.   
Zechs: Uh-uh.   
Wufei: I REFUSE TO PLAY THIS IDIOTIC GAME!   
Zephyr: Ok, we could play Spoooons?   
All: NO!   
Zephyr: I thought so. Now, I'll go first. (spins bottle)   
Bottle: Spin spin   
(Bottle slows down. Heero...Cassie...Duo...Zechs!   
Bottle jerks to a stop.)   
Zephyr: Well! Lookie there!   
Zechs: Meep!   
(Zephyr lunges at Zechs and kisses him passionately.)   
Cassie: Woohoo! Go get him girl!   
Noin: Grr.   
(A few seconds later, Zephyr lets him go and returns to her seat, looking quite satisfied.)   
Duo: That was impressive.   
Cassie: Zechs' turn!   
(Tentatively, Zechs the bottle. Said bottle whips around for a few moments before slowing. Quatre.Trowa.Catherine.Wufei. Bottle stops.)   
Zechs: (gulp)   
Wufei: NO!   
Zephyr: No exceptions. Zechs, glomp him.   
(Zechs leans over to give Wufei a friendly peck, but Wufei jumps up.   
Wufei: No way! This is injustice!   
Zephyr: Wufei! Sit down!   
Wufei: I am not letting that blonde pretty-boy touch me!   
Zechs: Hey!   
(Wufei starts to scamper off, but Cassie and Zephyr tackle him.)   
Cassie: Hold him down!   
Wufie: Let go of me you onnas!   
Zephyr: Get the rope!   
(After a few frenzied moments, Wufei has been successfully bound and gagged.)   
Zephyr: Please continue Zechs.   
(Zechs quickly pecks Wufei on the forehead.)   
Wufei: Rn-hus-tice! (Injustice)   
Catherine: I think Wufei can pass.   
All but Wufei: Yeah.  
  
So what do ya think? More? If I get 5 reviews, I'll update tomorrow. Thanks to Stoic-Hyper for helping! ^_^  
  
*Of course there's a door!   
**Of course there's a couch! Later! - Zeph 


	2. Trowa Glomps Quatre Into Next Week!

Title: Spin the Bottle! Part Two  
Rating: Pg-13  
Genre: Humor  
Pairings: 3x4, 1x2  
Warnings: Yaoi, get used to it.  
Disclaimer: If a=c-x, is this show mine? No silly, it's Bob! (In normal English, no, I no own show.)  
Let's Get Sloppy!  
  
Zephyr: Heero? Will you do the honors?  
Heero: No.  
Zephyr: (pulling out cattle prod) Heero? Honors?  
Cassie: (shoots Zephyr a glare)  
(Heero spins the bottle and amazingly, it starts turning! Wow! What a freaking concept! Quatre...Zechs...Duo...Cassie.  
Before the bottle can pass her, Cassie reaches out and stops it.)  
Cassie: Woohoo! Payday!  
(Cassie hurls herself at Heero.)  
Cassie: (glomp)  
Zephyr: (starts the timer*) Starting!  
(Seconds tick by....more seconds.....tick....tock...)  
Catherine: Whoo! Take a breath!  
Noin to Zechs: Why don't you kiss me like that?  
(Awhile later, Cassie lets Heero go, but only because she needs air.)  
Cassie: (smiling evilly) Nice, hot lips. (spins bottle)  
Bottle: I'm nauseous....I'm nauseous.....  
(Bottle slows and stops at Duo.)  
Cassie: My lucky day! (glomp)  
(After a few seconds, Zephyr prys them apart.)  
Zephyr: Sorry, chika. The fic's not long enough.  
Cassie: Aww...   
Duo: (grinning happily) Come on bottle, light my fire!  
(Bottle spins, and spins, and spins....Quatre!)  
Duo: Come here Q-man!  
(Blushing, Quatre leans over and Duo gives him a brotherly smooch.)  
Cassie: I sincerly enjoy this game.   
Zephyr: Don't we all?  
Wufei: Ro! (No!) (A.N. Remember, he's still tied up.)  
(Quatre gently twirls the bottle. Said bottle, having a mind of it's own, turns in the opposite direction to stop  
at Trowa.)  
All: (Stare)  
Quatre: What the-MMPH!  
(Trowa grabs Quatre shirt and begins frenching him. Quatre looks surprised for a moment before closing his eyes and  
wrapping his arms around the taller boy.)  
All the women: Awwww!  
Zephyr: Kodak moment!  
(All the women pull out cameras** and begin taking pictures, to be enjoyed later.)  
Wufei: Ris is rikusting! (This is disgusting!)  
(Catherine and Noin both slap him. Meanwhile, Quatre and Trowa are getting ready to bump the rating  
of this fic from PG-13 to R.)  
Zephyr: Okay, guys? if you can hear me, try and keep your clothes on?  
(Trowa gives a quick thumbs up and then resumes fondling Quatre.)  
Cassie: (Still taking pictures) Noin, you can go.  
Noin: (Also taking pictures) Fine. (Spins bottle)  
Bottle: Dizzy! I'm so dizzy! My head is spinning! Like a whirlpool it never ends....(stops at Duo)  
Zechs: Haven't you been kissed already?  
Duo: (happy) The bottle loves me!  
(Noin gets up and gives Duo a maternal kiss.)  
Catherine: (Also taking pictures of her brother, to be used for blackmail) Whimpy, Noin!  
Noin:(scowilng) Fine then! (Grabs Duo and glomps him hard)  
Zechs: Hey now! Stop that!  
(Noin lets Duo go. He falls backwards.)  
Duo: (dazed) That wasn't that bad....  
Zephyr: (happens to glance at Wufei) Wufei, I believe you have a nosebleed!  
Wufei: I ro not! (I do not!) (A.N. Yes he does!)  
(Cassie and Zephyr laugh until they fall off the couch.)  
Cassie: Can't...breath! HAHAHA!  
Zephyr: My....side! Ow!  
Wufei: Bakas! (Needs no translation)  
Zephyr: Help me up!  
(Cassie and Zephyr manage to lurch back on to the couch.)  
Both: Haha...ehe...whew! (teary)  
Zechs: Duo, just spin the bottle before anything else happens.  
Duo: (nods) Right. (Spin spin)  
(Heero pulls out gun from Spandex Space.)  
Gun: Bang!  
Bottle: Boom!  
(Heero jumps Duo and commences a make out session of considerable "magnitude.")  
Zephyr: That's it! I'm not gonna sit here and watch this! C'mon Zechs! (Collar and leash appear  
around Zechs's neck and Zephyr prances off, Zechs lurching after.)  
Noin: What up! I'll come too! (runs after them)  
(Cassie and Catherine look at Wufei, who's trying to hide his nosebleed.)  
Cassie: What now?  
Catherine: (shrugs) I dunno.  
Cassie: Wanna play Spoons?  
Catherine: Sure!  
  
Well, you likey? Review, or face the wrath of Quatre!   
In the imaginary sequel: Zephyr and Noin have some fun with Zechs, Wufei passes out from loss of blood,  
Cassie and Catherine restyle his hair, Heero continues glomping Duo and Trowa and Quatre move into a closet***.  
  
*Of course there's a timer!  
**Of course there's cameras!  
***Of course there's a closet! 


End file.
